


First Day Madness AKA That time Amity got a good thing for being jealous

by G_U



Series: Hexside new semester for human witchfolks [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight for president, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, F/F, High School, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: After almost being privated from all her magic and seeing Luz make such a Mess of her first day. Amity has to face the fact that Luz and she are just friends; since she preferred to spend time with the detention track over her.Amity is NOT jealous of Luz's new friends, she is definitely not!!!!....Right?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Hexside new semester for human witchfolks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 224





	First Day Madness AKA That time Amity got a good thing for being jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Amity is happy she and Luz are now classmates. She really is, but when Luz spends her entire first day away from Amity, who knows where and with who knows with, what will be her thoughts at the end of the day when she is witness of the same Human she thought was hopeless the first time she saw her, make history for all Hexside students alike?  
> Well, Amity will be surely proud if it wasn’t by the group she spent her whole day with instead of her.

Amity remembers her first day at Hexside, being completely overwhelmed by the classes, the choice to take when joining a Covent track, and the pressure of being a _Blight_ just getting into the school. The pressure of loneliness thanks to the fact that her parents had forbidden her from speaking with her only friend in the entire fart school!!

She had picked the swearing words along the line thankfully.

Also, she met Boscha a few days after, so her school life wasn’t a mess.

And with all that, she shouldn’t be freaking out whit all the ‘is just Luz first day’ at school. Right? The two of them might be going to the same school now, she was happy for her, really!!! She made it pretty clear earlier and the fact that she didn’t get stuck on the baby class and could actually see classes with Amity made her a little bit too happy.

But it wasn’t a big deal, really!

But of course, hearing that she wasn’t in the abomination track and that she was later pushed to the detention track just managed to get Amity’s mood as down as it could possibly go, being fully honest of course, this didn’t really bother her that much. Amity knew this could happen, Luz was that kind of a person.

So she tried to find her _by chance_ in the breaks, failing miserably.

Principal Bump asking her to be a central part of the group who will be performing for the presentation to the inspector also made a little difficult to think of Luz. Then the loss of her magic power and life source and all. She’d been thrilled with seeing Luz beating the shit out of that lizard-like thing…

Until her eyes landed on the group that was with her, those were the screw-ups of the school.

And Luz was hugging all of them!!

She watched them while hiding behind some seats, Luz fighting so hard for all that people just like she had before for her in the library –granted, the enemy that time was a bit less reasonable than the Principal, but hey, Luz _jumped into danger_ for her, physically– made her heart flutter just a little to the selfless act of risking expulsion on her first day.

Luz always made things big.

So hearing that they now were allowed to study more than one track and that Luz will be able to study them all, well, it was surprising as it was enraging and satisfactory. She always thought that the limitations of a single track would keep her a long way from the emperors Covent.

Maybe she should try the next year to have two tracks instead of one.

But her consideration was cast aside when Luz started talking with the group of new double tracks again; specifically at how long the hug was the second time.

She wanted a hug too, Luz was also her friend, and for far longer than this beast keeping healer girl for screaming out loud!!!

Amity left in a rush the auditorium, not wanting to have to face Luz in her current state. She was _mad_ and the worst part was in fact, she didn’t know if it was mostly to herself or to Luz for not paying attention to her in the whole mess of the day except for their little greeting in the morning.

That stupid cheerful “high-five” was all she got by being her friend?!!

“Stupid…” Amity opened her locker and took all her things from inside. “Stupid…”

“Amity!!!!”

“Yeah, I know… stupid Amity...”

“Amity!!!”

The second shout was what made her react to the fact that it wasn’t her mind and made her turn to face the person.

She was crushed by this person and almost knocked down. And she was prepared to scream at them, call her abomination, and finally call it a day after destroying them verbally.

“What…?!” She screamed before closing her mouth as hard as she could.

This person was Luz.

The human gets her eyes up and they are shining so bright that Amity is actually worried if something else happened.

There haven’t even passed ten minutes!!!

Luz rubs her head in Amity’s robe franticly. “I’m so happy you are ok, I was so worried!!”

“What?” Amity said.

“When I got to the auditorium you were in the ground, lifeless, I really thought for a second that you were…” Luz swallows any word that might have wanted to come out her, hugging her harder. “I’m just so happy that you are ok…”

The last part, that little whisper makes all the possible irritation she felt before it passes like water in an instant and there is this warm, overjoy feeling that rushes through her entire being.

“And girl, I really wanted to see you,” Luz said, “but with all Viney, Jerbo and Barkus problems, I couldn’t find the time.”

Amity’s good mood is immediately ruined at the mention of the detention track and she gets apart from Luz, turning back to her locker.

She practically barks her next words. “So you had a lot more important things to do.”

“What? No, well… kinda? I mean, this giant monster was kind of an immediate problem…”

“Is that so!”

Amity closed her locker with a powerful swing and started walking away from Luz. She knows she is probably –totally beyond doubt– being unreasonable with Luz. But hearing her put the other guys she just met over her…

Is painful.

Luz is just good with everybody and tries to be good with everybody, Amity is no exception, neither is she special over anyone else.

Luz just wants her as _another_ girl friend.

“What happened?” Speaking of the devil. “Amity, did I do something wrong?”

The fear in her voice in the question is what makes her stop and turn to Luz again. There is so much dread in her eyes, it actually seems like she is on the verge of crying.

“What? No,” Amity said, “you did nothing.”

Luz doesn’t seem convinced though. “You sure? You got all mad at me for a sec back there… I’m sorry if I messed up.”

“You didn’t do a thing Luz, stop apologizing.” Amity rolled her eyes. “What got into you?”

Her question doesn’t get an answer right away, nor it’s a verbal one, but she gets a… weird one. It’s a gesture from Luz's part. She gets her hood up, all the different colors her uniform now make every move seem like a choreographed one in a blizzard way to her. Luz's head turns to one side and Amity's interest is raised to its maximum.

“Luz?”

“I just tend to mess up too bad,” Luz said, “it’s all.”

Amity’s mind wondered the possible meaning behind that answer and before she could explore them all, Luz turned away from her.

“Sorry to keep you here, I’m sure you need to go somewhere else, see ya!”

She didn’t quite understand it. Whatever took over her or why it didn’t happen before, but it did. Her hands had wrapped themselves around Luz left one, stopping her from running away from her. Their eyes met. Amity she could see a different kind of dread now, one different from the one she first saw.

“Luz, talk to me, please?” Amity said, “you know I’m your… your friend, you can talk to me.”

That seemed to be enough, at least for Luz to crush herself again against Amity’s body. There were some noises, like sharp intakes of air she couldn’t place until she understood that those noses came from Luz, she was trying to keep her control over the tears. Amity knew they were coming out by the wetness in her vest.

She made Luz cry.

“Sorry…” Luz whispered, “just… let me be for a sec, would ya?”

Amity hugged her back. “All that you need.” She said, “What is it?”

“I… I messed up so bad when I got my first day…”

“What are you talking about? You rocked it.”

“Not this one…” Luz hugged her a little harder.

Amity’s mind almost forgot that Luz had _another_ life out of the boiling Isles, She came from a different world to theirs.

“Oh…”

Luz giggled a little. “It was a huge disaster, I let toad lose around school, got a teacher on fire, made the cafeteria a pool and turned the auditorium in Manheim.”

“Sound like a normal day here…”

“My world is not like this one.” Luz reminds her, “and no one want’s to be near the weirdos like me.”

Those words struck her hard, making Amity think about the feeling of not having where to belong.

Luz continued before she could say anything. “I was just so scared that I would mess up here too... that I’ll get Willow and Gus to be embarrassed to be seen with me… that you may hate me again.”

Amity stares at the human in her arms. While fighting Principal Bump, or that lizard lady, or Odabin, or even the Slitherbeast. Luz had been brave, unstable, a force of nature made into a tiny cute body.

But now… she was just a girl so scared of being alone.

“It’s ok Luz…” she said. “Nothing you do could make hate you, not again at least.”

Luz perked up at her, her eyes still burning red. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, you already almost ruined my dream, put my life in danger and read my diary, there is not much room left for you to mess up worse than that,” she said.

She was trying to joke, but her attempt seems to have the contrary effect.

“Oh my gosh, I’m such a bad person…” Luz said.

“No, no!!” Amity rushed, separating from Luz and making her look at her eyes. “I know those were all accidents, what I mean Luz is there is nothing in the world that could make not like you!”

The words got the effect she wanted immediately, Luz stopped crying, that was good… her being beet red, not in her plans.

Luz got her eyes on the ground. “You serious?”

“Of course I’m serious; you saw how bad jokes go for me.”

“You don’t think I’m a wierdo?”

“Of course you are a wierdo,” she said, “but I really like you as the wierdo you are, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Really?”

“I’m getting tired of these Luz.”

“Please Amity…”

“For the love of… yes Luz really, I like you as a wierdo and wouldn’t have you any other way!”

The next three seconds of her life happened too fast and too slow at the same time and she doesn’t know if she is mad or happy.

Luz moved in a flash, standing on her toes to kiss her… on the cheek, and the contact sent a rush of electricity all over her that washed all her problems along with her rational thoughts away.

“Thank you Amity, I also like you,” Luz said, “gotta go, see you tomorrow, thank you for… all you said.”

She stays put, her mind rushing a thousand ends for the day she had prepared before –yes, she had– and facing the reality that this was not one of those.

“My… Luz…” Amity whispered, her heart beating nonstop… before she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to be part again of fanfiction, but a long fic had me trapped away from the fandom, but here I am, back in the business.  
>  So right now all of us are thinking about Grom Frgith, but since I really don’t want to get all over my head here, I’ll concentrated in the little things we got out of this episode, hope you liked it. Making Luz vulnerable in front of Amity might be mean of me, but man, I really like to make them bond, and a lot of fanfiction make Luz look like she doesn’t have a care for what happened in the human realm.  
>  Brothers and sisters, being isolated is hard, and it leaves marks, I have ‘em and know a lot of you do too, she hasn’t really touched them yet, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the crew does it in the future.  
>  Anyway, I’m looking for a beta, if you know anyone please tell me in the comments, also if you would like to beta for another one-shot I’m making,  
>  That would be all, Love all of you, hope you have a great week.  
>  G.U. out, peace~


End file.
